


Fallen

by everlastiinq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Work In Progress, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3037607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastiinq/pseuds/everlastiinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester may have had the reputation of the popular guy who sleeps around with every girl, but he definitely did not have the reputation of being a dick. He was one of the most caring guys in high school, always looking out for the younger kids who got bullied (which may have been why all the girls would fall for him so easily). When Dean stands up for an older guy with a strange name from getting picked on, he never expects for the guy to have fallen for him. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so I'm new to all this, please let me know what you think! I update every day or every two days. If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

Dean Winchester is starting his first day of eleventh grade in high school today. He would say he's nervous, but he really isn't. Everyone loves Dean Winchester. He is popular, smart, funny and not to mention; incredibly attractive. One thing about being the 'popular guy', is he has the abrupt reputation of sleeping around with lots of woman, which, Dean himself, couldn't say is a false accusation. Although, sex is just a way for him to escape. Ever since his parents died in a fire a year ago, him and his little brother Sam are always extremely troubled. Dean hears voices in his head and he is sure that Sam can hear them sometimes too because one time he walks into Sam's room and sees his brother pacing from side to side, his hands clutching his head and he repeatedly is whispering, ' _Please, go away. Just leave me alone._ '

They never talk about it. Dean doesn't know how to approach the subject. Maybe they are both crazy? Either way, he feels that when it needs to be talked about, it will happen. Dean just isn't going to be the one to bring it up. 

"You ready for your first day of high school, Sammy?" Dean grins at his little brother before biting down into a piece of peanut buttered toast.

Sam looks at him with wide, worried eyes. "Dean, what if I don't make any friends? What if I end up being that loner kid that sits by himself at the lunch table. I don't think I can do this Dean. Can you call up the school and say I'm sick-" "Sam," He puts a hand on his brother's shoulder and Sam relaxes a bit. "You'll be fine. Plus, you're my little brother so that means everyone's gonna like you whether they want to or not." Dean ruffles Sam's hair with one hand.

"If anyone gives you shit, you come straight to me okay?" Sam nods slowly.

"Alright, now come on, let's take Baby for a drive."

Baby is a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala that was passed on to Dean by his father, John Winchester. Dean loves his car as much as he loves pie and sex. Which is a lot.

"I swear man, you have got to update your cassette tape collection." Sam says as they hop in the car, which is already blazing with music because Dean was sitting in it earlier.

"Why?"

"Well for one: They're cassette tapes. And two: Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sam grunts in response to the nickname. "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean grins and turns it up to full volume.

From the moment he steps out of the Impala, he is greeted with lots of hugs (from both genders) and friendly banter. He introduces Sam to some of his friends that he doesn't already know and then lets him go off to find his own way.

Dean walks through the hallways with his best friend Jo, discussing their upcoming classes. They depart ways when Dean tells her he has to go get books out of his locker. He loves Jo, in a very platonic way, of course. However, sometimes he isn't sure if Jo loves him in the same way, as he will occasionally catch her staring for a bit too long when he 'isn't' looking. He chooses to ignore it though. Jo has been his best friend throughout his childhood and he isn't going to let some stupid crush she may or may not have on him ruin such a special friendship.

Dean gets his books, then starts heading towards his class. His phone vibrates in his pocket and when he gets it out he sees he has a text from Jo.

' _Good luck with Mr Crowley. He's super crabby on Mondays. But, I mean, aren't we all?'_  


Dean rolls his eyes but smiles to himself. Turning a corner, his eyes are still glued to his phone as he is about to type a text back when suddenly, he feels himself collide with something a bit smaller than him, making him drop his books on the floor from the unexpected shock.

"Oh! Oh my..I'm so sorry!" An unfamiliar deep voice comes from above him and gets closer as he helps him pick up his fallen stationary. "Seriously, I'm so sorry! I don't know-"

"Dude, it's fine. It's my fault, I should pay more attention to where I'm going rather than this stupid phone." They are standing again, and the boy hands him the remaining of his books he has picked up.

"I can assure you I am more at fault than your cellular device, Dean."

Dean looks into the eyes of the boy who has the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Sure, it isn't unusual that he knows Dean's name. Everyone knows Dean's name. But he is confused at the fact that he has never seen this boy around before in the first place. He must be new.

"What's your name?" Dean smiles, offering his hand out for the boy with the pretty eyes to shake it. Pretty eyes? What? No. He means...uh... _contrasting eyes._  


The boy cocks his head to the right and looks confused for a second, but then he grabs Dean's hand and shakes it firmly. "My name is Castiel."

  
_Castiel? That's different..._ Dean thinks to himself. "Well, it's nice to meet you Castiel. I have to get to class now though, I'll see you around?" 

Castiel looks down at the floor, then back at Dean, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. "Yes, Dean, I'll see you around. Goodbye." And he turns and walks straight past Dean, leaving him standing there with a goofy smile he has no idea why is plastered on his face.

Jo is right, Mr Crowley is _definitely_ crabby on Mondays. Dean walks into class only two minutes late and the teacher gives him an icy glare.

"Late on the first day of the year, squirrel? Well I guess you'll have to get the full package then. I'll make sure to issue you a detention for this lunch time."

Dean's jaw drops. "But...but the bell rang two minutes ago sir-"

"Don't talk back to me, Winchester."

Dean groans and moves to sit at the back of the classroom. "Asshat."

"I heard that. After school detention too." Dean's eyes widen and he is about to say something back but then realises it would be wise to keep his mouth shut from now on, so he just nods quickly and sits down in his seat.

"Damn, that really sucks for you, doesn't it." He hears Benny whisper, two seats to the left of him.

Dean bends closer to him, "I know. Unlike him, I actually do have a life. Who does he think he is?"

Benny laughs. "King of hell, probably."

Dean and Benny met three years ago when they both went on a holiday football event at Camp Purgatory. Dean was forced into it by his father, John Winchester, who wanted him to go out and be socially active as Dean would mope around at home a lot. Benny joined because he was trying to impress his parents. Either way, they both didn't really want to be there, which made them socialise and they have been great friends ever since. 

The next few classes go on for what seems like forever, so Dean is more than happy when the lunch bell goes. Up until he remembers his detention he is supposed to go to.

  
_Crowley can't do this.._ he thinks to himself. _I'm hungry. I could starve to death just because of his precious little punishments he loves to give._  


Dean makes his way to the detention room but freezes in his tracks when he sees the scene that is going on. Gordon and Metatron have cornered the boy with the pretty blue eyes and the oversized trench coat. They are up in his face, spitting cuss words and mocking his innocence. Dean feels heat rise in his stomach and he immediately starts walking towards them. He comes up behind the two boys, grabs them by the back of their shirts and smacks their heads together. Not hard enough for them to pass out, but hard enough for it to really hurt.

"What the..." Gordon's eyes widen when he realises who he is talking to.

"You mess with my friend again and I'll knock your teeth out. Understand?"

Gordon and Metatron nod quickly and leave, both with fearful expressions on their faces.

Dean sighs. "Cas...man...You okay?"

Castiel wipes his face. "They were so close that I could literally see little specks of spit flying onto me."

"Gross, man." Dean chuckles.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me Cas."

Dean blushes in realisation, "I..uh..sorry-"

"Don't be, I like it." Castiel smiles at him warmly.

The smile is infectious, and Dean can't help but grin back.

"Thank you for saving me from the evil bullies."

Dean throws his head back and laughs loudly, surprising himself by doing so. _What he said wasn't even that funny._ "Don't mention it. Now I have to go because the king of hell has summoned me into his dark dungeon." 

For a split second, he thinks he sees utter fear in Castiel's eyes, but then it is replaced by a small and confused laugh.

"I have a detention."

Cas' head cocks to one side, something he seems to do a lot."On the first day?" Cas asks.

"Mr Crowley has it out for me and if I'm late I'm going to be brutally slaughtered. So I will see you later, okay? Bye Cas."

Cas gives him a small smile. "Bye Dean."

 

By the time Dean gets to the detention room, he is five minutes late, so he is surprised when he is the only one in the class. He goes and sits down at one of the tables, confused. Has Mr Crowley forgotten about it?

It seems he spoke too soon, because right about then, the teacher walks into the classroom and goes to sit at his desk at the front of the class. He grabs a red apple, bites into it, then looks at Dean. "You're dismissed."

Dean raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh...what?"

"I saw what you did for that boy, squirrel. It was kind of you. Now I have to say that violence wasn't the most necessary option, but maybe they deserved it." He grins at Dean before taking another juicy bite. "Now scram, before I change my mind."

Dean nods and quickly gets up, heading towards the door.

"This doesn't mean that you're free of after school detention though. I expect to see you here 4:30pm sharp." Mr Crowley says, in his thick English accent.

"Yes, sir." Dean groans before exiting the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so I'm new to all this, please let me know what you think! I update every day or every two days. If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

Thankful he's free of his lunch time detention, Dean cheerily makes his way into the cafeteria, excited to be able to sit down and eat his beloved pie that is waiting for him in his bag. He sits at a table by himself, which would be embarrassing for anyone else, but he is Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester can do whatever the fuck he wants. 

He digs his fork into his food and takes a bite, closing his eyes and moaning at the goodness of the delicious pie flavour. When he opens his eyes, he isn't expecting to see a guy in a trench coat standing right in front of him.

"Uh-" he starts choking on his food.  _Oh god, could this be any more embarrassing?_ "Hey Cas." He manages to splutter out.

Cas has an amused look on his face. "Is this seat taken?" He asks, pointing to the one in front of Dean.

"No, no! Go on, join me." Dean smiles between coughs, leading for his eyes to well up with tears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you, are you okay?" Cas asks with furrowed brows. "Here, have some of this." He offers him a water bottle and Dean takes it quickly, sculling down a generous amount.

Dean sighs a breath of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem. Did you skip detention?" Cas gives him a weak smile.

"Nah, Mr Crowley let me off. Seems as if he's not so bad after all."

Cas' smile grows bigger. "That's great Dean."

Dean takes another bite out of his pie and moans. "Mmmm, yeah."

Cas raises an eyebrow, the corners of his lips tugging slightly upwards in what looks like an attempt not to smile. "You want me to give you two some privacy?" 

Dean laughs, "It's just really good pie, okay?"

"I couldn't possibly agree or disagree."

Dean's eyebrows raise in confusion. "Huh?"

"I've just never tried a pie before." Cas says way too casually.

Dean's eyes widen and he almost starts to choke on his food again. "You...What? You're kidding me, right?"

Cas does his usual ' _cock his head to the right and naive expression_ ' face. "I can assure you that it wasn't a joke, Dean."

Dean sits there with his jaw almost on the floor, not understanding how this man has lived his life without understanding the beauty and delicious taste of his favourite food.

"Okay, here. Try some of this." He says, digging his fork into the pie and then offering it to Cas.

"No no no, Dean, I couldn't possibly do that. It's your lunch."

"I'm not letting you leave this room being a pie virgin, Castiel...Castiel?"

"Novak. Castiel Novak."

"I'm not letting you leave this room being a pie virgin, Castiel Novak."

Cas laughs, his grin hurting his cheeks from being so wide. "Alright, alright." He takes the fork from Dean and places it into his mouth.

Cas closes his eyes as he eats the bit of pie that is on the fork and repeats the same moaning sound he heard Dean do a few minutes ago. When he opens his eyes, Dean is looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. It seems to turn into a staring contest. A game of; 'w _ho is going to break the tension first?_ '. Dean wants to look away but he literally can't. He is physically frozen and the only thing he can feel is his heart stammering hard against his chest. Thank god for Jo, who interrupts the awkward moment by coming to sit down next to Cas, placing her food plate on the table in front of her.

"Dean Winchester, are you sharing your pie?"

Dean's heart pace slows down and he is finally able to break the gaze to look at Jo. "He was a pie virgin."

Jo gasps over-dramatically, putting a hand over her mouth. "Shocking, I have never heard of a human being that hasn't consumed pie before. How do you live?" Jo winks at Cas, then rolls her eyes at Dean to show she is being sarcastic.

Cas gives a small, nervous laugh. Jo offers her hand out for him to shake, and he does.

"Jo." She smiles.

"Castiel." 

"Castiel, huh? It's different..I like it." She grins at him. 

"Stop flirting with him Jo, you'll scare him off." Dean is joking, _or so he tells himself._  


  
_"_ Why, you jealous?" Jo winks at Dean, then takes his fork and goes to grab a bite out of his pie but he slaps her hand away.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Jo Harvelle?" 

"See what I mean, Castiel? Dean never shares his pie. You must be pretty special." She wiggles her eyebrows at Cas, smirking while doing so.

"I couldn't just let him be a pie virgin!" Dean raises his voice and stands up as he says it, cheeks bright red. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and eat my pie in peace." 

Dean isn't normally one for dramatic exits, but he makes sure to slam the door extra hard when he leaves the room. He heads to the front of the school's carpark and sits in Baby, eating the rest of his pie with an unfamiliar feeling of uneasiness.

At the end of the day, Dean waits for Sam at the Impala for a terribly long time. When he finally arrives, Dean shoots him a glare.

"What took you so long?"

Sam blushes and shrugs. "I was with Jess."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Jess?"

"Oh god Dean she's so perfect, she's got long blonde hair, this perfect smile and she's just so...funny! I can't stop laughing when I'm with her and-"

"You're meaning to tell me that I was waiting here for you for twenty minutes while you were off snogging some girl you just met?"

Sam freezes, unsure of what to say. "I, uh..."

"That's my boy." Dean grins, ruffles Sam's hair and the two brothers get into the car and start heading home.

 

Halfway through the drive, Dean hits the breaks, causing him and Sam to topple forward. "Shit!"

"Jesus, Dean! What are you doing?!" Sam shouts.

"I forgot I have a detention. Mr Crowley is going to kill me!" He parks the car on the side of the road.

"Detention on the first day?" Sam raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Is he the one with the English accent? I think I have him for science. He calls me moose. It's...strange. He's not that bad though."

"Yeah well he's going to murder me in my sleep if I don't get to this detention." Dean groans, his head in his hands.

"So, what are you going to do then?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going back now. I'll just suffer whatever evil punishment he decides to give me tomorrow. I'll be fine." 

"You sure?" Sam asks with worried eyes. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You didn't Sammy, it's my fault. Anyway, tell me about this ' _Jess_ ' girl." Dean winks at his younger brother and starts to drive again, tuning out as Sam goes on and on about the girl he met.

"-and she's really into politics, she wants to be a lawyer just like me. She's even thinking about going to Stanford. Isn't that great, Dean? Dean? Dean! Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Sorry Sammy. Just had a long day, that's all." Dean gives an apologetic look.

"Stop doing the puppy eyes, Dean. You're no way near as good at them as me. Don't even try. What were you thinking about?" Sam asks as they hop out of the Impala.

"None of your goddamn business." Dean grunts, fiddling with his keys until he finds the right one for their house.

"Oooh! Did you meet a girl too?" Sam flashes him an evil grin as they step inside.

"No! Just leave it, Sam."

"You did! You met a girl. What's her name?"

"Sam! I didn't say whether or not I met anyone. Just leave me be. Go wank over Jess or something."

"Gross, Dean." Sam pulls a disgusted face. "Alright, I'll leave you be. But whoever she is, she must be one hell of a woman. I haven't seen you this flustered since you had that massive crush on our babysitter, Lisa."

"Seriously? Shut up, Sam. How do you even remember that? You were like, five."

Sam shrugs. "I was jealous because you had a bigger chance with her than me. She was smoking hot."

Dean laughs. "Remember that time last year when I told mom and dad that I was going to a concert with Benny?"

Sam's eyes widen in realisation. "You didn't?!"

Dean doesn't say anything, just flashes a massive smile and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dean! That's terrible!"

Dean rolls his eyes. "You're just jealous. Now go upstairs and do your homework or something. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so I'm new to all this, please let me know what you think! I update every day or every two days. If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

Later that evening, Dean stands in the pantry for ten minutes straight, trying to decide what he is going to cook up.

"Sammy!" He yells out and his brother comes running downstairs straight away.

"Thank god, I am so hun-" Sam stops, his face falling. "Where's the food?"

"You good with having mac n' cheese?"

Sam pulls a face, "We've had that for the past week, Dean. I can't believe you haven't even started cooking."

"Stop whining and lend me some of your money so I can go buy us an average meal."

"What happened to the money Uncle Bobby gave you?"

"Sam, I'm seventeen years old, you're thirteen. While you spend your money on candy and barbie dolls, I need my money for important stuff. Teenager stuff."

Sam shoots him a glare. "I don't spend my money on barbie dolls."

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam groans, runs upstairs and comes back with a twenty dollar note. "This is all I'm giving you. Dinner better be fucking good."

"Hey! Watch your language!" Dean scowls as he grabs the money.

"Wonder who I get it from." Sam mumbles as Dean turns for the door.

 

Dean drives to the Gas-N-Sip store down the road. He stands inside looking at the menu for approximately two minutes until he decides that this is the cheapest, greasiest place to buy takeaways at. Not to mention the service is terrible. There isn't even anyone at the counter. Dean turns to walk out the door when a familiar voice stops him.

"I'm so sorry! I was needed out the back and I...Dean?"

Dean turns around, completely shocked, but he can't resist the massive smile on his face when he sees Castiel standing there holding a big box full of jars of peanuts. "Cas, what a surprise."

What is also a surprise is how Dean's thoughts immediately go to ' _he looks so cute in his work uniform_ '. Cas is wearing a blue vest over-top a long-sleeved white shirt and as ridiculously dorky the whole outfit is, he still looks adorable. 

"How may I help you, Dean?" He smiles and for a second Dean almost thinks he looks nervous.

Dean looks at the menu again and frowns at the lack of options but it is way too late to back out of buying anything now. He asks for three scoops of hot chips, some beef jerkey and a pack of menthols. He has to put in some of his own money for it as the twenty dollars Sam gave him isn't enough, but he doesn't mind too much.

"Hey Cas, you want to stop by my place after work for a beer?"

Cas raises an eyebrow while he packs the hot chips into a paper bag. "You're underage and we've got school tomorrow."

Dean rolls his eyes. "One beer. Come on man, it'll be fun."

Cas looks extremely hesitant, but he gives in quickly. "Fine," he prints a receipt for Dean and writes down his cell phone number on it. "Text me your address and I'll be there at 8:30."

Dean grins, pleased with himself. "I might even let you have some more pie." He winks. _Am I flirting?God, what am I doing-_  


"I'm looking forward to it." Cas smiles and hands Dean the food and cigarettes. "It will be nice to get to know you."

Dean blushes at that statement, breaking the gaze that is going on between him and the older boy standing opposite him. 

"Yeah..I'll see you soon then, Cas." He waves and starts to turn for the door.

"Goodbye, Dean."

 

Sam and Dean sit at the kitchen table eating their chips in silence.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean dips a chip into the puddle of ketchup in front of him before he replies. "Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do you believe in god?"

Dean stops chewing, surprised from the abrupt question. "Where's this coming from?"

Sam looks down at his hands, frowning, and then shrugs. "Just curious."

Dean looks at him with a blank look on his face. "Well, no. I don't." He replies, simply.

"Why not?"

"What's with all the weird questions?"

"I...It...Nevermind. Just forget I asked." Sam leans his elbow against the table and leans his head on his right hand, furrowing his brows. He seems to be concentrating on something.

  
_Well, if there's any time to bring it up, this has to be it._ Dean thinks.

"You hear them too, don't you?"

Sam looks up at him. "What?"

"The voices. Ever since mom and dad died."

Sam's eyes widen in a way that makes it seem like his eyes are going to pop out of his skull. "I hear one voice. I thought I was going crazy. What do you hear?"

"They tell me they have plans for me and that they need me. I've learnt to tune down the volume in my head when it happens. They beg me not to. They scream in my mind for me to focus, but I won't let them in." Dean explains. Talking about it out loud makes him realise how real it all is and in all honesty, it terrifies him. "What do you hear?"

Sam's breathing hitches. "Similar things. It tells me I am needed and it says it needs my permission. Tell me how to turn down the volume, Dean, please!"

"I wish I could, Sammy. I don't know how to explain it. It's just something my mind has learnt how to do. I'm sorry." He looks at his younger brother with sympathetic eyes.

Sam pushes his chair back, stands up and bangs his fists hard against the table. "There must be something, Dean! You don't know what's it like. It won't leave me alone. Every minute, every second, I can hear it. I'd rather die than live like this!" He shouts, tears streaming down his face.

Dean stands up and pulls Sam into a hug, stroking his head as he cries, like his mom used to do to him. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. Try to focus on things that make you happy? Maybe then it will-"

"Nothing makes me happy anymore." He mumbles, his tears soaking into Dean's jacket.

"What does it need your permission for?"

Sam's shoulders tense up and he takes a step back, looking at Dean with big and blurry eyes.

"Sam? What does it need your permission for?" Dean says, more firmly this time.

Dead silence haunts the room as the brothers stare at each other, Dean waiting for an answer. They are suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door bell echoing through the house.

"Shit, that'll be Cas."

Sam lets out a laugh through his tears. "So there _is_ a girl?"

"I never said there was," Dean huffs, walking towards the door. "And Cas is a boy."

He opens the door to find Cas standing there in his white button-up shirt and over-sized trench coat, his brown hair sticking out oddly in different directions. "Hello Dean."

  
_'Hey beautiful,'_ Dean thinks to himself and he goes red because for a moment he thinks he'd said it aloud, but he quickly shakes it off. "Hey Cas! Come in," he stands aside as Cas walks in and looks around.

"It's nice to see you again. You have a nice house." 

Dean smiles. "Thank you." 

They walk into the living room and Sam is sitting at the table on his laptop. He isn't upset anymore. In fact, he seems terribly amused.

"Cas, this is my little brother Sam. Sammy, this is Cas." Dean mumbles.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sam." Cas says, holding out his hand for Sam to shake.

Dean goes red from the disconcerting formality.

"Aren't you a little old to be hanging out with my brother?" Sam smirks, raising an eyebrow and accepting the handshake.

"Sam! He's eighteen." Dean can't stop blushing and he wants to run to his room and lock himself in it.

"It's fine, Dean. A lot of people think I'm older than I really am." Cas smiles at Sam. "Did you not find the chips satisfactory?" His eyes wander over to the pile of hardly-touched food.

"No, no! I mean, yes! They were great, Cas. We just didn't finish it because we were busy...doing something." Dean glances at Sam as he says the last part. 

Cas frowns. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner time. Please continue eating, I can wait."

"Nah, my appetite's kind of gone anyway. How about that beer?" 

"Sounds good to me."

Dean walks over to the kitchen and gets two drinks out of the fridge. 

"Dean, get me one too!" He hears Sam yell from the lounge.

"No way in hell, Sammy. You're like, twelve!"

"I'm thirteen!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Jerk..." He hears Sam mumble and he laughs to himself.

Dean hands Cas one of the beers and leads him to his room.

"You and your brother have an...interesting relationship."

Dean chuckles and flops onto his bed. "Yeah, that's one word to call it."

"You love him though?" The way Cas says it makes it seem more like a fact rather than a question.

"..Yeah...I do. I'd do anything for that kid." Dean says quietly, staring at the roof above him.

"And he'd do anything for you." Cas smiles, picking up a framed family photo that is sitting on  Dean's bedside table. "Are these your parents?"

Dean sits up and stares at Cas, who is looking back at him with gentle eyes. "Yeah."

"Are they still together?"

"They died in a house fire early last year." Dean looks down at his hands, picking at his nails.

Cas puts the photo down and sits cross-legged opposite of Dean on his bed. "What were they like?" He asks, softly.

"Mom was always doing everything for us. She always had to make sure we were being looked after well. Wouldn't let us leave the house without an extra jacket so we wouldn't catch a cold," Dean smiles at the memory. "And dad...he was tough. He treated me more like I was his employee than his son. It was like he was training me for something and I never understood what it was. All he ever told me was, ' _watch out for Sammy, look after your little brother boy_ '."

Dean surprises himself with how much he is telling Cas. He never usually opens up to people like this. "Anyway, what's your story?"

Cas cocks his head to the right. "What do you mean?"

"Family-wise. I dunno."

"Oh," Cas' face is unreadable. "My father left a long, long time ago."

"So, you live with your mom then?"

"I don't have a mother." Cas replies, simply.

He doesn't seem bothered by saying it either, like it is just a fact to him. Dean decides he wouldn't ask any more questions about it, as Cas' expressionless face tells him it is probably a subject he  doesn't want to discuss right at this moment.

"Wanna play playstation?" Dean asks, hoping that Cas isn't offended by the sudden topic change.

"What's playstation?"

Dean chokes on his beer. "You're kidding, right?"

Cas frowns. "I don't know what a playstation is, Dean."

Dean starts cracking up laughing. "Dude, have you been living under a rock? Come on, I'll show you."

 

The next hour and a half is spent with Dean trying to teach Cas how to play a boxing game, but it is incredibly hard because Cas just won't cooperate.

"I don't understand, Dean. Why would anyone want to play this?"

"It's fun? It passes time? I don't know."

"There's just so much death and fight in this world already, I don't understand why anyone would want to play a game like this."

Dean blinks five times in two seconds. "I don't...I don't know."

"Anyway, it's 10:30. I probably should get going. You need to sleep."

"Alright, thanks for coming Cas, it was fun. Well, I had fun. I'm sorry you didn't like the game, I just thought it was nice to spend time toge-"

"I could be packing a thousand peanut jars at Gas-N-Ship for a week straight but I'd still have fun, as long as you were there."

Dean's eyes widen, but then he laughs it off. "Alright man, whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Cas smiles at him, gives a small wave, and with that, he leaves.

And the voices start again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW. This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's alright. Enjoy!
> 
> -So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so I'm new to all this, please let me know what you think! I update every day or every two days. If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

Dean lies in bed, focusing on everything but the voices inside his head. They are the loudest at night. He lets his mind wander off to thoughts about Cas.

  
_'I'm not gay,'_ he thinks. ' _I like girls...I'm not gay.'_  


But Cas, he's different. All Dean can think about is those blue eyes. The way he talks so sophisticated, it is almost like he is from a different era. The way Dean's name rolls off his tongue in that deep, husky voice. His tongue-

_Oh._

He feels a twitch inside his pants.

' _I'm not gay,_ ' he thinks. ' _I'm not gay._ '

That still doesn't stop his hands from crawling down his stomach towards the rock hard problem he is having. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, imagining Cas' lips biting into his neck whilst his hands run all over Dean's body.

" _I'm...not...gay...Mmmmf..._ " He moans, a gravelly noise come out of his throat. " _Cas...Cas, please._ "

He imagines Cas' tongue working it's way on him, Dean running his hands through Cas' hair and pulling him in closer. 

And then he lets go, shooting onto his stomach and the sheets around him.

Realisation hits him like a smack in the face.

' _What the fuck?_ ' His eyes widen. ' _I just got off over a guy. I just got off over a guy I met today.'_  


Dean gets out of bed to get himself cleaned up and to change into different boxers. He walks to the bathroom, turns the tap and splashes water on his face, rubbing his eyes after doing so. When Dean looks up at himself in the mirror, for a split second he thinks he sees Cas standing behind him. He jerks around and there is no one there.

"Damn," Dean whispers, giving himself a weak, fake smile in the mirror. "Maybe I really am going crazy."

 

The next day at school, he sits at a lunch table with Jo and Benny and can't help but look around for Cas, who is nowhere to be seen. 

' _He didn't seem sick yesterday,_ ' Dean thinks.

"Dean Winchester, a word with you?" Dean's head perks up and sees Mr Crowley standing in front of him. "Care to explain where you were after school yesterday?" Shit.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to wait for my little brother as it was his first day and I had to drive him back. It completely slipped my mind."

"You can make up for it by coming to lunch time detention today. I'm letting you off easy because I have a soft spot for you, Dean. You're a good kid. You just lack all skills in the department of time management."

Dean sighs a breath of relief. "Alright, I will be there."

Mr Crowley nods and walks out the door, his shortness in height making it look like a waddle.

"Jesus, next he's gonna ask you out on a date." Jo laughs.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Gross."

"I'm letting you off easy because I have a soft spot for you, Dean." She imitates Crowley, speaking in an English accent and sitting up straight, holding her hands together in front of her and batting her eyelashes.

Dean ignores her and looks around the room, wishing that Cas would walk through the front door.

"Who are you looking for?" Benny asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dean breaks out of his thoughts and stares back at him. "Huh?"

"You've been looking around the room ever since we sat down and you keep staring at the door."

Jo smirks but keeps quiet.

"No one."

"Is there a chick you're seeing you haven't told us about?"

"For gods sake, no!" Dean snaps.

Benny frowns and puts his hands in the air. "Sorry for asking."

"I..sorry Benny. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Because you were with a girl."

Dean shoots him an icy glare. "If there was a girl, you'd be the first to know."

"Hey!" Jo smacks him lightly.

"Both of you." Dean laughs, scratching the back of his head and glancing over at the door again. _Where is he?_  


 

The day drags on and on. Detention isn't too bad, Dean just has to write out a few pages about time management which is easy because he's a fast writer. The highlight of his day is walking past Sam and Jess holding hands, his younger brother looking truly happy for once. Sam tells Dean he is going to Jess' house after school, so Dean wouldn't have to wait around for him to drive him home.

Later that day, Dean sits at the kitchen table, scrolling through articles he doesn't care about on his laptop. He jumps when his phone suddenly rings in his pocket. He looks at the caller I.D. It is Cas.

He picks up, his heart slamming so hard against his chest that he can almost not hear himself speak. "Hey, Cas."

"Dean, I need to see you."

For a second Dean thinks his lungs have forgotten how to work. "Oh, sure...I'm free later this-"

"I need to see you, now. I'm outside."

Dean's jaw drops and he heads straight for the door. Opening it, Cas is standing there, as promised. They both hang up their phones and stare at each other.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asks, his voice cracking.

Cas doesn't answer. He takes Dean completely off guard by leaping at him, both hands on Dean's face, crushing their lips together. Dean's eyes widen but he quickly melts into the kiss, leading Cas inside while their lips are still moving. Cas shuts the front door using his right foot and slams Dean into the wall next to them. He licks Dean's bottom lip, begging for more, which he is indeed immensely granted with. Dean has never had such a heated and deep kiss in his life. He can't help the noise that comes out of the back of his throat as their tongues collide. 

"Cas..." Dean moans when Cas starts placing kisses on his jawline.

"You have no...idea...how much I want you...Dean Winchester..." Cas mumbles into Dean's neck. "But I can't have you."

"You have me, Cas. I'm right here. I'm yours." Dean lifts Cas' chin and kisses him greedily, as if he can't get enough of this moment.

He is taken aback when Cas pushes himself away and shouts at him. "No Dean, I can't!"

Dean stands, completely confused. "You're the one who kissed me." 

Cas stares back, his eyes welling up. "I..I couldn't help myself. After seeing you like that last night, I couldn't do it anymore. I've been holding myself back for so long, Dean Winchester."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean furrows his brows and then freezes. "Wait, what do you mean ' _after seeing me like that last night_ '?"

Dean sees fear and realisation flash in Cas' eyes and the teenager in front of him redden.

"Were you...Oh my god." Dean's cheeks get to such a high temperature, he feels like he can cook a barbeque on them. "Get out."

"Dean,"

"Get out!" He shouts, his heart sinking into his stomach.

Cas' face falls and he stands in place, not moving a muscle.

"Cas, if you don't get the hell out of my house now, I swear to god-"

"Funny how you would say that."

"I don't want to do something I will regret-"

"I'm the only one who can help you, Dean."

"GET OUT!" Dean grabs Cas by his collar and slams him against the door. "Who the hell do you think you are?! How long have you been watching me?!" 

Cas' expression is blank. "I've been watching over you since John and Mary Winchester passed away, Dean."

Dean stares at him for a few seconds as heat rises inside of him. He brings his right fist up and punches Cas in the face, except Cas' face is as hard as a rock and he hardly budges. Dean yelps and flings back, falling to the floor, his fist broken.

"What the...fuck..." He whimpers, holding his fist with his other hand.

Cas walks up to Dean and Dean scurries back on the floor in fear, resembling the walk of a crab. "Stay away from me!"

"Dean," Cas grabs Dean firmly and keeps him in place. 

He cups Dean's broken hand with his palms and Dean closes his eyes and holds his breath, waiting for the worst to come, but he suddenly feels a wave of something he can not explain flow through him. He opens his eyes and his fist is healed.

"How did you..." Dean stares at Cas. "Who are you?"

Cas lets go of Dean's fist and cocks his head to the right. "Castiel?" He replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I figured that much, I mean, what are you?"

Cas looks at Dean with soft eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a work in progress. I have been updating every day/every two days and am aiming for the whole story to be around 20 chapters. Enjoy reading! :)
> 
> If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so I'm new to all this, please let me know what you think! I update every day or every two days. If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

"You're...an angel?" Dean whispers and Cas gives him a small nod. "...What do you want from me?"

Cas looks at Dean, confused. "I just want you to be safe, Dean Winchester."

Dean's heart pounds against his chest. "What do you need from my brother and I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the bullsh-" Dean stops, going red as he realises he just swore in front of an _angel of the Lord. "_ I know it's you who has been messing with our heads. Now's the time to tell the truth, Cas."

Cas stands up and stares at the wall. "It saddens me that you think I would ever do something like that to you, Dean." He walks into the living room and sits at the table, motioning for Dean to come sit with him. "I've been trying to keep them away from you. I'm the one who has been helping you quiet down the voices that you hear."

"And what are the voices, exactly? More angels? What do they want from us?" Dean walks over to Cas but he doesn't sit with him, he just stands with his arms crossed.

"Do you really think it was natural how your parents died?"

Dean's face hardens, taken aback by the abrupt comment. "They died in a fire. It happens, I guess?"

Cas gulps before speaking. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be very difficult to understand..." Dean's green eyes stare back at him. "Your father was the vessel of Michael, the archangel."

Dean's heart skips a beat. "V-vessel...?" He sits down in the seat next to Cas. "Why? How long was he in him for?"

"No, no, he was never in him. It is just written that John Winchester is the one that shall contain him. You see Dean, an angel needs permission to possess another human. Without the human's consent, they cannot enter. Your father refused."

Dean remembers Sam telling him how the voice he is hearing needs his permission. "And so they killed him and my mom?" He whispers, his voice cracking. "Why?"

It hurts Cas terribly, seeing Dean like this, but he knows he has to to be honest. "Michael didn't kill your parents, Dean." He looks down at his hands and then back up at the boy sitting next to him. "Lucifer did."

Dean's eyes widen and his breathing stops for a few seconds. "...Lucifer? Lucifer as in...The devil, Lucifer?"

"Lucifer was rising out of hell and Michael was the only one who could stop him. It is written that the two brothers shall fight to the death. Lucifer convi-"

"Wait, hold up. Lucifer's your brother?"

Cas raises an eyebrow. "Lucifer is an angel, Dean. He is an archangel who rebelled against God and for doing so, he was cast out of heaven. He is a fallen angel," Cas feels himself tense up. "Just like me."

Dean sees the sadness in Cas' eyes and he is unsure whether to ask him about it or not. What has Cas done that is so bad, they threw him off the bridge? 

Cas coughs, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Anyway, Lucifer convinced your father's brother to let him in. Michael, however, needed John, who refused to do so. Lucifer came to your house and purposefully burned his own vessel out, therefore starting the fire. The fire was to kill your father, Dean. It was so Michael wouldn't have a vessel. So Michael wouldn't be able to kill him."

Cas stops for a moment, letting Dean take in all of the information. "But what he didn't know, was that if John was killed, Michael would have a new vessel. The new vessel will automatically be the next on the family's bloodline. Do you understand what I'm saying, Dean?" He asks, quietly. "You are Michael's vessel."

Dean's jaw drops and his breath is acting like it is in a championship running contest. "I..But..Lucifer doesn't have...a vessel anymore, does he? He can't...do...anything...without...one."

"Lucifer soon learnt he also had a new vessel. And because John's brother didn't have any children, it went in a loop, back to your side of the bloodline. To Sam."

Dean felt those words coming, but he wasn't expecting to actually hear it. He stands up and clenches his fists, not able to make eye contact with Cas.

"So basically, you're telling me that if I don't say yes to Michael and let him in, Lucifer will kill me? But if I say yes then I'll have to kill Sam?" His eyes well up with tears. "I'm not going to say yes to him!" 

In one vicious swipe, Dean swings his arm across the table, flinging all the books and papers that are on it to the floor. He puts his hands on his head and lets the tears flow. Cas immediately stands up and pulls him into a tight hug.

"You're damn right you won't." Cas says. 

Dean pulls back and looks at him, confused. "Isn't that why you're here? To get me to say yes?"

Cas shakes his head. "Did you not hear what I said earlier? I want you to be safe. I'm here to watch over you and to make sure no one touches you," Cas leans in closer, staring at Dean's lips. "Well, apart from me, that is."

Dean lowers his head but keeps his gaze on Cas' eyes, a growling noise leaving his lips.

"I watched you when I was in Heaven and I fell for you, Dean. I fell for your humanity. And when they tried to get me to work with them on getting you to say yes, I wouldn't have it," Cas turns his back to Dean and rubs his temple. "They cast me out of Heaven because I wouldn't agree to putting you in any danger. I fell for you, Dean. Literally, and figuratively."

"Cas," Dean puts his hand on Cas' shoulder and gently turns him around to face him again. "I'm sorry."

Dean doesn't know what else to say. He met this boy yesterday, who isn't even a boy, but an angel which means he has probably been around for thousands of years. Cas has been watching him for a while now and Dean all of a sudden feels incredibly vulnerable and self-consious but all at the same time he has a gut feeling that he can trust him.

"I don't need your apology, Dean. You didn't do anything wrong. This was my choice. I wasn't going to tell you who I really was. You seemed happy. I would have loved for you to live a normal, human life. I was just going to make sure you were unharmed."

"You would have had to of told me someday. Sam's 24/7 hearing the fucking devil screaming inside his head, begging him to be his meat suit."

"We'll talk to Sam. I'll explain everything to him. As long as Sam doesn't agree to letting Lucifer in and I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear."

Dean blushes. "Angels aren't supposed to swear."

Cas rolls his eyes and pulls him in close, their lips almost touching.

"Angels aren't supposed to be gay either," Dean smirks at him. "Such a rebel."

"Well, technically, I'm not. My true form doesn't have male or female parts..."

"Your true form? What are you, E.T?" Dean laughs.

Cas raises an eyebrow. "I don't...I don't understand that reference. I could find a female vessel, if that makes you more comfortable." He says, his face resembling much of a lost puppy.

Dean's smile widens. "Don't you fucking dare." And he closes the gap in-between them with a sweet, lingering kiss.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so I'm new to all this, please let me know what you think! I update every day or every two days. If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

Cas sits at Dean's kitchen table and watches Dean cut them both a slice of apple pie and make them each a hot chocolate. Cas has watched Dean do this for himself hundreds of times, but really being there while Dean knows is different. Dean has a smile plastered on his face and he is softly humming a tune that Cas recognises as ' _Carry on my Wayward Son_ ' by Kansas as he has heard Dean listen to it in his Impala.

"You have a very nice singing voice." Cas tells him as Dean put two spoonfuls of sugar in each drink.

Dean blushes and runs an unoccupied hand through his hair. "If you heard me sing properly you wouldn't be saying that." He brings the food and drink to the table and sits down.

"I have heard you sing." Cas says, sipping at the hot chocolate.

Dean goes even more red. "Uh...what?"

"Sometimes when you're sitting around playing guitar in your room I stay and enjoy the show. Like I said, you have a very nice singing voice."

Dean's jaw drops. "That's...really creepy Cas. Like, Edward Cullen creepy. Maybe even creepier."

"Who is Edward Cullen?"

"Nevermind. So what, you're just always watching me?"

Cas looks at his hands, shy. "Not always..." He scratches the back of his neck. "Just when I am needed, such as to help you calm down the voices of Heaven that you hear...Or when you're doing something fun or interesting. I get bored and lonely. You're like a television series, Dean. A really good one. I kind of feel like I'm obliged to watch you. I am your guardian, after all."

"When I'm doing something fun and interesting, ae?" Dean smirks at him. "Was last night interesting enough for you?"

Cas' eyes widen. "I really didn't mean to, Dean! I heard you call my name and I thought you might of been in distress...So I came. And then, well, you came."

Dean snorts his drink and looks away, going bright red. "You know so much about me..." He mumbles. "But I hardly know anything about you. Tell me more about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Uh..." Dean takes a bite of his pie as he thinks about a question to ask. "How come you don't have wings? Aren't angels supposed to have them?"

Cas' face goes from calm to nervous, his palms sweaty. "I..do. Have wings."

Dean stares at Cas, his eyes big and bright. "Invisible wings? That's no fun."

"I can't exactly let everyone know I'm an angel now, can I?"

"Well, I already know. So there's no point in hiding them from me."

Cas breaks the gaze and looks at the floor. "Dean, they're very...private."

"Private?" Dean raises an eyebrow, confused, but he clicks onto what Cas means a second later. "Oh."

"It's just embarrassing."

Dean's eyes soften. "I bet they're beautiful, Cas." He gives him a warm smile. "But anyway, you watched me do something that is one of the most private things ever to us humans and you didn't even have my consent. Which I'm still pissed about, by the way. Showing me your true form is a step in the right direction to being forgiven."

"My wings are only a small part of my true form. I wouldn't be able to let you see my full true form even if I wanted to. It is very...overwhelming to the human eye. I could burn your eyes out."

Dean puts his hands in the air, surrendering. "Okay, okay. Your wings then? Please, Cas?"

"I...I can't," Cas looks like he is having trouble breathing. "I could show you a glimpse of them? For now? If that helps?"

"Hey hey hey, breathe," Dean cups Cas' cheek with his hand and Cas begins to relax. "Yeah, I'd be more than happy with a glimpse."

Cas nods and awkwardly stands up, moving to the center of the living room. "You may want to unplug any electrical appliances. And turn off the lights."

Dean stares at him, confused, but does as he is told. 

"And step back a bit." Cas tells him, and Dean obeys.

"Whenever you're ready, Cas." He smiles.

Cas takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. All of a sudden, it is like thunder and lightening has crashed onto Dean's house, which makes him jump from shock. In two flashes, about three seconds each, Dean catches the shadow of Cas' wings spreading themselves out on the wall he is standing in front of. And all at once, the thunder and lightening is gone. Cas looks into his eyes, waiting for a response.

Dean stares at him for a good ten seconds before whispering, "Holy shit."

Cas goes bright red and scuffs his shoe against the floor. "I hope that was okay for you."

Dean smiles. "Are you kidding me? That was...amazing. I have no words." He walks up to Cas and tilts his chin so Cas is staring right up at Dean. "It's adorable how you're all shy about them."

Cas returns a nervous smile and leans forward to kiss Dean. "When's Sam home?" He mumbles against Dean's lips.

Dean smirks. "Probably not for another hour or-"

He is interrupted by the sound of the front door handle turning. Dean jumps away from Cas and his face turns a deep, scarlet red. 

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Dean croaks as Sam walks inside.

"Oh my god, Dean, I have so much to tell yo-" Sam stops in his tracks. "Why is it all dark?"

' _Shit._ ' Dean thinks to himself as Sam turns on the living room lights. His eyes widen when he sees who Dean is with.  

"Cas! Uh...Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"My appearance was kind of...uninvited."

Dean puffs air out of his nose. "Kind of."

Sam stares at the both of them. "Uh, I'm just gonna, um, go upstairs."

"You don't want any food?"

"I had some at Jess'." And with that he gets out of their faces.

Dean looks back at Cas and gives him a shy smile.

"When do you want me to talk to your brother about Lucifer?" Cas asks.

"Not tonight, he seemed pretty happy. Don't want to ruin that..." Dean trails off. "Hmm, I'm actually pretty tired. I might go to sleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Cas leans in and kisses Dean very gently. "Alright."

 

Dean falls onto his bed and stares at the roof above him. These past two days have completely changed his life.

' _We need you, Dean._ ' He hears the angels in his head and he listens. ' _We need you to complete the task._ '

"I'm not going to say yes." He responds quietly and then closes his eyes and tunes the voices out, wondering if Cas is there with him, helping him turn down the volume. Watching him.

"Cas?" He whispers into the darkness, opening one eye when he hears a flutter of what sounded like wings.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"You never left, did you?"

Cas sits on the bed, next to where Dean is lying. "I did. You looked like you wanted privacy." He says, softly.

"Oh..." Dean tries to hide the disappointment in his voice. "How did I stop hearing the angels in my head, then?"

Cas strokes Dean's face with the back of his hand. "I think it has just become natural for you. I've helped you a lot of times, so now it's just something you know how to do with ease." 

"Oh, that's good...I guess. You'll have to teach Sam how to do that too."

"I will."

Dean swallows. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Could you stay with me?"

Cas' smile is like fire, heating up the icy presence of the night. "Of course, Dean." He says, crawling up beside him and pulling him up against him so Dean's head is leaning into his chest. He runs his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean purrs in response.

"Thank you, Cas..." Dean mumbles, his voice rough and sleepy. "...My very own guardian angel..."

Cas kisses the top of Dean's head. "Sleep."

And so he does. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, you can contact me at my [tumblr](http://everlastiinq.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/infiniteeden).

The next morning when Dean wakes up he finds himself wrapped up in Cas' arms. Dean kisses his chin lightly, which Cas immediately responds to by grabbing Dean's face with both of his hands and pressing their lips together.

"Well, good morning to you too." Dean sighs against Cas' lips, his grin never leaving his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Angels don't sleep." Cas whispers and kisses Dean again, deeper this time, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth and getting a moan in return.

Cas pulls away and rests his forehead against Dean's.

"What time is it?" Dean mumbles.

Cas turns to check the clock on the side table next to Dean's bed. "Seven thirty." 

Dean smirks and rolls Cas over so Dean is on top of him. "We've got half an hour until the alarm goes off and until we have to get ready for school." He says, placing small kisses on Cas' jawline.

Cas closes his eyes and slightly dips his head back as Dean's lips move onto nibbling his neck. " _Mmmm,_ " 

Dean grinds himself against the angel below him and Cas groans. "I can make you feel so good, Cas."

"Dean..." He pulls Dean's head up and kisses him hard, tangling his fingers in Dean's hair.

A growling noise leaves Dean's throat as their bodies rub against each other and it is at this point that Dean realises that they have way too may clothes in-between them. Cas sits up so Dean is straddling him and Dean goes to remove his shirt but Cas grabs his arm.

"We should stop." Cas whispers.

Dean stares at him, confused, but then nods. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to rush into things. I thought you wanted this."

Cas cups Dean's face with his hands. "I want you, so bad. But I want it to be really special."

Dean swears he feels his heart melt at that second. "Alright, I understand." He leans in and places a very gentle kiss on Cas' nose. "Shall we just go get ready now then?"

"Might as well."

Dean awkwardly shifts off of Cas and walks towards his closet, searching for clothes to wear.

Cas stands up and scratches the back of his neck. "I'm just going to go to my house to get my coat. I'll be back soon."

"Wait, wha-" Dean turns around and Cas is nowhere to be seen.

Five seconds later, he hears a flutter of wings behind him and he spins to where Cas is standing, who is now in his over-sized trench that he seems to love.

' _Awesome_.' Dean thinks to himself.

He grabs a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a brown leather jacket to go over top, a pair of blue jeans and he places them on his bed.

"I'm just...uh...gonna have a quick shower." Dean mumbles, speed walking to the bathroom so he can get rid of the problem in his pants.

Dean gets out twenty minutes later in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. Cas swallows the lump forming in his throat and stares at Dean's body as water drips from his hair and skin.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Dean winks.

Cas rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

They head downstairs and Dean walks to the pantry to go get some breakfast.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks.

"There's not really much point in me eating anything, food doesn't have the same affect on angels as it does to humans." Cas replies, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?"

"It kind of just...tastes like molecules."

Dean's jaw drops and his face flashes a look of betrayal. "Wait, so all this time I let you try some of my pie, you were faking it?!"

Cas shrugs, laughing. "The pie was quite nice. I could taste it, only a little bit though."

Dean shakes his head. "Asshole." He mutters, but then grins to show he is joking.

Sam stumbles into the room, still half asleep. "Pour me some cereal." 

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine."

Sam rubs his eyes, yawning. "Cas, you're...uh...still here?" 

He shoots Dean a glare that Dean interprets as, ' _I know what you've been getting up to_ '.

"Don't give me that look, Sammy." Dean ruffles his little brother's hair and passes him a bowl of cornflakes.

He makes himself a bowl too, trying to ignore the awkward tension in the room between his brother, Cas and him.

"Aren't you gonna offer your guest some food?" Sam smirks at Dean.

"I'm not hungry." Cas responds, smiling at him and then looking down at his hands.

 

Once at school, Cas and Dean hang around outside until they have to say their goodbyes and go to class. Dean's first class is religion studies (which he finds quite ironic considering the situation he is in) and he walks in with Jo, finding a table in the middle of the room.

"...And so God created Castiel, the angel of Thursday and solitude and tears." Mrs Harvelle speaks and Dean chokes on his own spit, his eyes widening.

"Wow, so Castiel was named after an angel," Jo whispers to Dean. "Are you okay?" She asks as his eyes tear up and he tries to hold back a coughing fit.

"I'm...fine." He splutters.

Mrs Harvelle, Ellen, is Jo's mother. He feels kind of sorry for Jo, having her mom as her teacher, but Ellen is lovely, so it can't be that bad.

"Unlike other angels, Castiel is known for simply watching the events of the universe unfold with little interference. He is also known as the angel of temperance or self-restraint in action and in the indulgences of apetites or passions." Mrs Harvelle continues, writing notes on the chalkboard.

Dean smirkes. ' _Oh, you have no idea._ ' He thinks to himself.

"Which brings me to discuss our next project," Mrs Harvelle grabs a pile of booklets and starts handing them out to the class. "I'd like you all to pick a partner, and research an angel. Find out as many facts as you can. Those who work harder on their presentation will get extra points..."

She stops at Dean's desk and looks at him for a few seconds too long before handing him his booklet and carrying on. "You have three weeks."

' _What was that about?_ ' Dean wonders.

"Dean, we should so get Cas to help us with this! He must know something about angels, considering he was named after one, right?" Jo rambles on with a wide grin on her face.

"Uh...Yeah...I'll ask him at interval." Dean scratches the back of his neck, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.

 

After class, Dean makes his way to the bathroom but stops when he hears a sound coming from one of the lockers near him.

" _Hello? Is anyone there? Please get me out of here!_ " A familiar voice yells out.

Dean breaks open the lock and finds Cas sitting inside it with his knees tucked in and fear in his eyes.

"Cas?!" Dean helps him out and pulls him into a tight hug. "Who did this to you?!"

"The same bullies who spat in my face last time, I think they're obsessed with me."

  
_'Metatron and Gordon. Those stupid, stupid bastards.'_ Dean thinks to himself, with heat rising up in his stomach. 

"Why didn't you fly out? Or use your angel mojo on them?" Dean pulls back from the hug and cups his hands around Cas' face.

"It's too small of a space for me to spread out my wings and I'm an angel Dean, not a demon. I could read their thoughts and deep down, they are good people that just have lots of daddy issues." 

"I'm going to kill them."

Cas looks at Dean with wide eyes. "That is most definitely unnecessary. I'm fine, Dean."

"Only because I got you out of here!"

"Dean, I'm fine. My wings are a little crumpled, but I'm fine."

Dean's eyes soften and he pulls him into another hug. 

"We probably should get to our classes." Cas mumbles into Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll see you at break. Be careful, please. Don't let people walk all over you." Dean looks left and right to make sure no one is there, then leans in and pecks Cas on the lips.

"I'll try." Cas says with a sheepish smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Jo and Benny join Cas and Dean at the lunch table.

"Benny, this is Cas. Cas, Benny." Dean introduces them and then takes a big bite out of his hamburger.

"Hey, man." Benny smiles.

"Hello." Cas gives a shy smile back and picks at the tasteless fries in front of him.

"So, Cas," Jo starts. "Is it true you were named after the angel, Castiel?"

Cas' eyes widen and he glares at Dean, giving him a 'w _hat the fuck did you tell her_ ' look. Dean nods quickly and mouths ' _yes_ ' at him.

"Uh...Yeah, why?" Cas asks, looking back to Jo.

"Well, in religion studies we're doing a project on angels," She explains. "And we have to find out information and facts and create a presentation about one. Dean and I thought it would be cool to do it on Castiel, and you could help us out, maybe?"

Cas raises his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah...I could do that," He pauses before continuing. "Hey, I'm, uh, pretty good with crafts...If you'd like, I could put together some wings and then you could take a few photos of me? If that helps with your presentation?"

Dean's jaw drops and he freezes, staring at Cas like he's crazy.

"Oh my god, yes! That would be amazing! Isn't this ironic? Castiel, being _Castiel_ , the angel. We're going to get such a good grade for this. If only Charlie was here, she loves all this cosplay stuff."

"Where is Charlie, anyway?" Benny asks.

"She's still overseas with Kevin." Jo replies, stealing one of Cas' fries and leaning in a bit too close to him.

Dean's stomach knots and he feels a pang of jealousy flow through his body.

Benny grunts. "How come Kevin's still on holiday, plus getting laid, while we're stuck in this hell hole?"

"Charlie's gay, Benny." 

"Yeah, yeah. You're missing the point Jo." Benny replies, stealing one of Cas' fries also. "You gonna eat those, buddy?"

Cas shakes his head and pushes the plate towards Jo and Benny. "Go for it."

Sam walks up to their lunch table, hand in hand with Jess. "Hey guys." 

"Sammy!" Jo squeals and ruffles his hair.

"It's Sam." He mumbles and sits down, motioning for Jess to sit with him.

"Everyone, this is Jess. Jess, this is Benny, Jo, my brother Dean and Cas." Sam says, pointing to each person as he introduces them.

Jess smiles sweetly and crosses her arms on the table. "Nice to meet you all. Dean, I've heard a lot about you especially."

"And I've heard a lot about you, Jess." He grins.

Jo and Benny happily dig into the fries Cas gives them and Jo all of a sudden drops one out of her mouth and stares at Dean. "Is that a hickey?"

Sam's eyes widen and he gives Dean a knowing smirk. Cas snorts and looks down at his hands.

Dean feels heat prickle up his neck and all the way up to his ears. "Uh..."

"You gonna tell us who this mystery girl is?" Benny asks, stuffing his face with a handful of fries.

"Yeah, you gonna tell us who the mystery girl is, Dean?" Sam grins, his eyes moving from Dean to Cas.

"Why don't you tell us, Dean?" Cas joins in, his lips tugging upwards in a way that showed he is trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Dean snaps his head to the direction of where Cas is sitting and glares at him. "Fine, there's a girl."

Sam flings his head back and laughs way too loudly. 

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean asks with a cold tone to his voice.

Sam shakes his head and bites the insides of his cheeks. "Oh no, nothing. Nothing at all."

"What's her name?" Cas questions him, his smile not leaving his face.

"Her name is ' _you all need to shut the fuck up and let me enjoy my hamburger in peace._ '" Dean takes another bite and closes his eyes. "Mmmm, so good."

"Bet that's what you were saying last night." Jo winks.

"Actually, Dean couldn't have been with this 'girl' last night because Cas stayed over." Sam states, his eyes moving from Cas to Dean again.

"Oh?" Jo raises her eyebrows, confused, then her eyes widen. "Oh!"

Dead silence fills the air.

Dean packs his bag and then stands up to leave. "Thanks Sam, real subtle." He mumbles before walking off with flushed cheeks.

Jo, Benny, Sam and Jess all turn and stare back at Cas.

Cas reddens. "I...Uh...Should probably go see if he's alright." He stands up and walks the direction of where Dean is heading.

"That was probably real inconsiderate of me, huh?" Sam speaks with guilt in his voice.

"Just a tad," Jo's eyes are still wide, shocked from what she just found out. "Since when is Dean into boys?"

Sam shrugs. "I got home from Jess' and all the lights were off. When I turned them on, Dean and Cas were standing there, looking like they'd just been caught red handed. And then Cas stayed the night."

"Sounds pretty gay to me." Benny laughs. "I think it's cute."

Jo smiles at that. "It is quite cute, isn't it? I don't know why I never thought about it earlier. Maybe the reason he slept around with so many girls is because he was trying to hide who he really was. And now he's found his one true love-"

"Let's not talk about my brother's sex life please." Sam says, pulling a disgusted face and sticking his index finger into his mouth.

"You shouldn't even know what sex is, Sam. You're thirteen." Benny chuckles, shoving more fries into his mouth.

"Shut up..." Sam mumbles, blushing and looking away from Jess.

 

"Dean! Hey, wait up!" Cas yells and runs after him, puffing from loss of breath.

Dean stops and turns to look at Cas, a frown on his face. "I thought your wings were private."

Cas' eyes soften. "They are."

"But you're willing to be a fucking Victoria's Secret model all of a sudden?"

Cas cocks his head to the right and furrows his brows. "I don't know what you mean by that, Dean."

"You can't tell me that all that arty farty bullshit was actually true. You're planning on using your own wings in those photos, right? For Jo and I's presentation? You're willing to show your wings when Jo's around, but not me?"

Cas stares at Dean with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. "I like making crafts, Dean. It gives me a feeling of easiness and humanity."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"I didn't even think about using my actual wings for this project. I just wanted to help." Cas mutters and looks down at the floor. 

  
_'Shit.'_ Dean thinks to himself. _'Now you just look like a jealous prick.'_  


  
_"_ I'm sorry Cas..." He digs his hands into his pockets. "It's just...This whole 'liking a boy' thing is new to me, you know? And I don't like people interfering. And I kind of want you all to myself."

Cas looks back up at Dean and Dean gives him a sheepish smile.

"It's alright, Dean." Cas says, and then he walks right up into Dean's personal space, but instead of kissing him, he puts two fingers to Dean's neck.

Dean feels something that somewhat feels like an electric shock blooming in his veins.

"What...was that?" He stares at Cas with wide eyes.

"I got rid of the love bite I gave you," Cas shrugs. "It seemed to be making you uncomfortable."

Dean's heart skips a beat. "Why'd you do that?"

"I just said, it seemed to be making you unco-"

"But I liked it."

Cas stares at him, confused. "There is a term I believe you humans like to use called 'mixed signals'. You're really good at giving those."

Dean snorts. "You're just gonna have to give me a few more to make up for that lost one."

 

Later that day after school, Sam and Dean sit at the living room table in silence, Sam on his laptop and Dean reading a book, drinking coffee.

"When were you going to tell me you're gay?" Sam starts, leaning back into his chair.

"I'm not gay."

"Bi, then?"

Dean can't really object to that. "I...Yeah...I don't know, it all happened so fast, Sammy."

Sam smiles. "I knew it!" He runs one hand through his long hair, tugging it at the back. "I'm not judging you, Dean. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." 

Dean's lips tilt slightly upwards. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"Don't mention it. I'm guessing you're gonna continue our conversation from the other night sometime soon, huh?" Sam asks, a hint of nervousness trailing in his voice.

"What?"

"About the voice I hear. About what it needs from me."

  
_Oh_.

Now that Dean knows the truth, he feels it is extremely difficult to talk to Sam about anything. Sam has met a beautiful young girl and he is happy for once in a very long time, and Dean doesn't want to ruin it. But he knows  that he has to talk to him. He can't keep this secret from him any longer.

"I don't know, Sam." He folds the corner of the page in his book to mark where he is at and stands up. "I'm going to take a piss."

 

Dean stands in the bathroom and closes his eyes.

"Cas? You out there, buddy?"

Silence.

"I, uh, I think it's time. To talk to Sam."

More silence.

Dean opens one eye and then the other, looking around him, not understanding why Cas isn't arriving. He jumps when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

A text message from Cas reads, _'At work. I'll be there in an hour.'_  


Dean groans _. 'What am I supposed to do waiting for a whole hour?'_ He thinks to himself.

Dean decides to jump into the shower and spend a little longer than usual in there, so by the time he is out, there is only about ten minutes left until Cas is meant to arrive. He reads a couple of chapters of his book until he gets another text from Cas.

_'Two minutes.'_

Dean walks into the living room and sits down next to Sam, who stares at him and frowns.

"That was one hell of a long piss."

A flutter of wings sound the room and Sam jerks around, stands up and stares at Cas with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Sam yells, his jaw almost on the floor.

"Language!" Dean scolds him.

"Hello, Dean. I'm sorry I couldn't come as soon as you called."

"It's fine, Cas. Let's just get this over and done with."

"Get what over and done with? What the hell is going on?!" Sam is losing control of his breathing now, his eyes filled with fear.

Cas swallows and then walks towards Sam.

"Sam, please. I need you to calm down." Cas puts a hand on his shoulder and Sam immediately relaxes, a look of confusion flashing his face. "We need to talk."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sits in his seat quietly as Cas explains everything to him. The truth about his parent's death, angels, vessels, Michael and Lucifer.

"I was praying I was just going crazy, that none of this could actually be true." Sam mumbles, his head in his hands.

Dean furrows his brows and sits in front of his little brother. "What do you mean, Sammy? How much did you already know?" He asks, softly.

"The voice in my head told me it was an angel. It didn't say it was Lucifer. It just said it needs me to give consent for it to enter my body. I can hear him all the time you know," Sam's voice shakes. "Even now. I just don't understand, why me? I'm a thirteen year old boy with no religious bone in my body, so why me?"

"It wasn't meant to be you." Cas speaks. "Everything's going to be okay, Sam. Just don't say yes to him. We're going to sort this all out." 

The angel walks up to Sam and brings two of his fingers up to Sam's head, causing the boy to move his head away in panic.

"Hold still. This will let a part of my grace into your mind so I can help you stop hearing Lucifer." 

Sam hesitates, but he stays in position and holds his breath as Cas uses his mojo on him. Sam's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but then instead closes it and flings his arms around Cas.

"Thank you so much." Sam croaks, tears running down his face as he pulls away. "For the first time in a long time, my head feels a little clear."

Cas smiles and looks over at Dean, who's eyes are also watery.

"Yeah, thanks, Cas. Seriously." Dean says, his lips tugging slightly upwards and his eyes soft.

 

Later, Cas and Dean lay on Dean's bed, Dean staring up at the roof while Cas stares at _him._  


"Do you really think Sam's going to be okay?" Dean whispers and turns to face his angel.

"I already promised you he will be." Cas replies, running his fingers through Dean's hair and massaging his scalp.

Dean closes his eyes, a small moan leaving his lips.

Cas smirks. "Control yourself, Winchester."

Dean grabs Cas' jacket and pulls him in closer, their lips just brushing against each other.

"Dean..." Cas trails off as Dean's lips moved along with his. 

Cas flips Dean to his back and gets on top of him, kissing his jawline and slowly moving down to his neck. He lightly sucks a bit of Dean's flesh and then runs his tongue along the mark he leaves, leaning back for a moment and admiring his hard effort until he pulls back in and continues bruising Dean's skin.

"C-Cas, you're k-killing me here." Dean manages to splutter out between short and quick breaths.

He throws his head back and bucks his hips upwards, groaning as he feels Cas hard above him, the friction making them both go crazy.

Sam swings the door open and practically runs inside the room. "Dean, when's dinner rea...ahh!" He covers his eyes with one hand.

Cas and Dean fling apart in an instant, both completely flustered.

"There's a thing called knocking. Use it!" Dean shouts, avoiding all eye contact.

Sam crosses his arms. "Sorry...I'm hungry."

"I'm not your maid, Sam."

Sam shrugs in response. "I thought that since you have a guest over, you'll be making a nice dinner so I should wait for it...Cas seems to have already eaten though." He smirks, staring at Dean's hickey-covered neck.

Cas doesn't seem to get the joke though, he stares at Sam with a confused look on his face. "Angels don't eat."

 

The next day, Dean drives Sam, Cas and him to school in silence. When they arrive, something feels wrong. There aren't a lot of people there and those who are there are either too quiet or crying hysterically.

"What the hell happe-" Sam is interrupted by the sound of the school intercom leaking through the hallways. 

"Hello everyone, this is Principal Garth speaking. Please make your way to room 2AC. I hope you are all doing okay and supporting each other in this time of need."

Dean, Cas and Sam all look at each other with worried eyes. They walk into the room the principal directs them to and notice all eyes on them. Jo runs up to Sam and pulls him into a hug.

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry." She whispers, her voice breaking.

"W-what? Jo, what happened?"

Jo pulls away and stares at him. "What? You...You really don't know?"

Sam puts his hands on Jo's shoulders and shakes her. "What happened?!" He feels his heart pounding against his chest.

"Sam...It's Jess," Jo speaks softly, her face soaked in tears. "She's dead."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy :( Sorry guys, I know that chapter was super short, but I felt like I was obliged to update. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll post the next chapter asap.


	10. Chapter 10

 "Sam...It's Jess," Jo speaks softly, her face soaked in tears. "She's dead."

Sam freezes, his heart dropping to his stomach. "N-No..."

"There was a fire at the Moore's household last night. The whole family seems to have died in their sleep." Jo puts her hand on Sam's shoulder and he brushes it off.

He turns away from her and walks out the door, not knowing where he is heading to, just as long as it is somewhere away from other people. He feels himself boil up with anger when he hears Dean and Cas following him, calling out his name. Sam turns to Cas and pushes him as hard he can, which Cas doesn't budge to, so instead Sam gets right up in his face and starts to yell at him.

"You heartless, lying bastard!" Sam spits, doing everything he can to hold back tears. "You said everything will be okay! You promised!"

Cas' expression is a mix of worry and guilt. "I didn't know this would happen, Sam."

"She was the one person in my life who made me feel normal. The one person who made me feel alive..." Sam trails off, letting the tears come.

"This is bad. Really bad. Lucifer must be targeting the people you are close to as a sort of threat for you to say yes to being his vessel." Cas speaks quietly, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "It must have angered him when I lowered his voice in your mind. This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Then why hasn't he come after me? I am Michael's vessel, after all." Dean asks, his voice shaky.

"Lucifer won't lay a finger on you with me around." Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"I have to say yes." Sam speaks in a monotone voice, his eyes blank. "I have to say yes or he's going to start killing everyone I love."

"There's no point, Sam. I'm not going to be Michael's vessel. You will be saying yes for nothing. You will just get yourself killed!" Dean whisper-yells, his eyes wide with rage.

"That's not true." An unfamiliar voice comes from behind them and then in an abrupt millisecond they are all back at the Winchester's household.

"What the fu-" Dean starts but stops when him and Sam are all of a sudden flung five metres behind Cas and are unable to move a muscle, enveloped in an invisible warmth.

' _His wings._ ' Dean thinks, and then focuses all his attention on the stranger that has just zapped them into a completely different scene.

"What do you want, Zachariah?" Cas speaks with gritted teeth, a low growl leaving his lips.

"I'm just here to inform Dean that he isn't so special after all."

Dean manages to huff out a laugh. "Like I care what some dickwad angel thinks of me."

Cas twists his wing a bit tighter around Dean to get him to shut up. "What do you mean, he isn't so special?"

"We've been waiting for over a year now and you have been so terribly stubborn," Zachariah runs his tongue over his teeth and stares at Dean. "I just thought you should be informed that Michael now has a different vessel. Your youngest brother, as a matter of fact."

Dean and Sam shoot each other a confused look. 

"That's not possible. I'm Lucifer's vessel." Sam says, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

Zachariah looks at him, raises an eyebrow and then starts laughing; a thick, evil chuckle. "I said your youngest brother."

"We don't have siblings other than each other." Dean says, his heart stammering.

Zachariah is laughing louder now. "I guess your father didn't tell you he fooled around with another woman. You have an eight year old brother named Adam Winchester. Surprise."

Sam and Dean look at each other with wide eyes. "What does Michael want with an eight year old's body?!" Dean shouts.

"The younger ones are actually the strongest." Zachariah smiles and walks over to Sam, getting as close as he can without touching Cas' wing. "You will say yes to Lucifer. This fight will happen."

"There is no way in hell I am going to let Sam say yes." Cas hisses, his eyes dark.

"Castiel, you of all people should know that destiny cannot be changed," Zachariah calmly speaks. "Sam will say yes to Lucifer."

And with the sudden sound of flapping wings, Zachariah is gone.

Cas lets go of Sam and Dean and turns around to face them, giving them a sympathetic look. "I believe you humans would describe our current situation as: ' _we're screwed_ '."

 

A month later, not much has changed. The boys and the angel spend a lot of time on research to find out everything they know about Lucifer and Michael but none of them know what to believe as the internet and books provide them with lots of false information as well as true. No one else has died, thankfully. Dean, however, has noticed Sam is acting extremely strange. He had come home three days ago and Cas called him out on something being wrong, but Sam insisted that he is fine. Sam has kept himself locked up in his room, which Cas and Dean talk about, but they think that it is just his way of grieving after what happened to Jess. 

"Sammy! Dinner's ready!" Dean yells out from downstairs.

Five minutes pass and Sam still isn't down. "Sammy?" 

Dean makes his way up the stairs, annoyed that his brother isn't answering. "Sam! Get down here!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sam opens the door, only slightly, and pokes his head out.

"What are you doing in there that's more important than food?" Dean questions, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing! Nothing, Dean. I'm coming down, okay?"

"You're a terrible liar, little brother." Dean pushes past Sam and freezes when he sees who is sitting on Sam's bed, staring back at Dean with wide eyes.

"J-Jess?" Dean whispers and turns his head to Sam, his jaw on the floor. "What the fuck?"

Cas appears behind Dean and marches in, his eyes filled with fury. "How long did they give you?" Cas asks.

Sam swallows and looks down at the floor, avoiding all eye contact.

"Sam Winchester, how long did they give you?!" Cas is shouting now, and Dean's eyes flicker between his brother and angel, completely unsure of what is going on.

"How long did who give him? What do you m-" Dean starts but is interrupted by Sam.

"One month."

Cas' eyes light up like fireworks. "A month? You..." He trails off and for a second, Dean thinks that Cas is going to cry.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Why is the girl who's supposed to be dead sitting in my house?!" Dean yells, his voice shaking.

Cas turns to Dean, his face red from anger. "Your brother here made a deal with a demon. He gets his girlfriend back and gets to stay with her for a month."

Dean's face falls and his heart pounds hard against his chest. "A...Demon?"

Cas nods and looks at Sam again. "Did you really think you'd be able to hide this from us?"

Sam shifts uncomfortably but keeps his mouth shut and his eyes fixated on the ground.

"What happens after a month?" Dean swallows.

Cas grits his teeth. "Why don't you tell your brother, Sam? What happens after a month?"

Sam mumbles something that they both can't hear.

"What?" Dean asks and steps closer to Sam, his fists clenched against his sides.

"I'm going to hell." Sam splutters and makes eye contact with Dean, feeling tears prickling up.

Dean freezes, mixed emotions appearing on his face, and then he grabs Sam by his jacket and slams him into the wall. 

"What the fuck, Sam?! What the fuck..." He trails off and lets go of Sam, feeling guilty for how rough he has acted with his little brother. 

Dean pulls Sam into a hug and they both break down, shaking in each other's arms.

"You're so fucking stupid." Dean mumbles into Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Sam keeps repeating that line over and over again, like he is trying to convince himself he really is.

"Why, Sam? I don't understand? One month...What am I supposed to do when you're gone? You're my only family...What's Jess going to do, hm? Did you think about that?" Dean speaks, his voice rough.

"I just...I wanted to say goodbye...To Jess. I didn't get to say bye last time." Sam sniffs, not being able to look Dean in the eye. "It's better this way. Lucifer won't have a vessel."

Cas shakes his head. "That's not true Sam. We thought that last time, but he ended up finding you. Lucifer will have a vessel."

Sam wipes his eyes and straightens himself up. "Maybe I should just say yes to him then."

Dean's eyes widen. "...What? No! Why would you even say that?"

Cas walks closer to the boys and scratches his chin. "Maybe he has a point."

Dean's jaw drops and he stares at Cas, a feeling of betrayal flowing through his veins.

"Just hear me out. I know a spell that can open the gates of hell. There is a way of overcoming an angel's possession. If Sam says yes to Lucifer but he can hold him off long enough, maybe he could jump into the pit himself so Lucifer will be sent back to hell. Afterwards, I may be able to fly in and get him out, but it's something I cannot promise. Either way, Sam's going to hell. So we may as well make use of him." Cas explains. "We could use me as practice. I could possess Sam and he will learn how to hold me off, even though Lucifer is ten times more powerful than I am, but it will still be practice."

Dean stares at Cas, considering the reasonable option for a moment before shaking his head. "No."

Sam furrows his brows. "Yes."

Dean looks at Sam, heat rising in his stomach. "Sam! No!"

"Dean, this is my choice. Cas is right, I'm going to hell either way, so we might as well make good use of me."

Dean swallows and turns to Cas. "I'm not exactly fond of the idea of you inside my brother."

Cas raises an eyebrow and Sam huffs a laugh.

"This isn't a game, Dean. This is about stopping the fucking devil."

"What did I tell you about swearing, Sam?" Dean scowls.

"Don't act like you don't do it," He smirks and looks over at Jess who is uncomfortably and quietly listening in on the whole conversation. "Anyway, this whole, jump into hell plan? I'm in."

Cas nods. "Dean?"

Dean stands quiet for a moment and takes a deep breath, his voice shaky. "Fine."

Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." Dean bites his bottom lip. "Let's stop the fucking devil."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean has to avert his eyes because the white light that enters his brother is way too bright for him to look at. The light tones down, and Cas' body slumps to the floor.

"Okay, Sam, so what I need you to do is concentrate hard on your soul. Not being in control of your body, it is like you are wrapped inside with no escape. But that isn't true, Sam. There is an escape. Think of it like this: There is a fist wrapped around your soul, tightening itself around it and keeping it in place so it cannot move. You need to unleash yourself from that fist. Pretend you are chained inside but the chains are made out of ice. You can melt them away." Cas speaks in a deeper voice from Sam's body and Dean watches, his eyes wide.

"This is way too weird." Dean mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

Cas shushes him and continues. "You need to literally imagine that, Sam. Think of yourself as a fire melting away the chains. You're stronger than them."

Blood starts to run down Sam's nose and he falls to the floor, coughing. Dean runs up to him and takes his face in his hands.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean shouts, fear flowing through his veins. 

Sam's eyes soften and he looks back at his older brother. "God, those are some strong chains." He huffs out, wiping the blood off his face.

The light leaves him after that, and re-enters Cas' body. Sam and Dean watch as Cas stands up and brushes himself off, then walks up to Sam.

"Well done, Sam. That was very good for your first time." Cas nods at him and Sam returns a small smile. 

 

A week has passed. Dean finds it weird having Jess live with them, but they don't really have a choice considering she _is_ supposed to be dead. One great thing about her is she makes excellent dinners. Dean calls up the school and says him and Sam are going on a holiday for the next three weeks so they will have time for research and for Sam to practice holding back angels. Cas still goes to work though, which irritates Dean because it means he has to be third wheeling his little brother and his girlfriend a lot. At the same time, he doesn't mind much, considering these might be the last few weeks Sam has to live.

Jo rings up several times asking Dean where he is so they can work on their angel project, but he ignores the calls. Cas, however, spends his spare time cutting wire and twisting it together to create an adorably small pair of wings to help Dean with his project. Dean walks in on Cas examining himself in the bathroom mirror, his fake wings tied on with elastic. They are covered in creamy, snow coloured feathers that look incredibly fluffy and Dean is eager to stroke them.

"Wow, Cas. You weren't kidding when you said you like crafting," Dean grinsand steps into Cas' personal space.

He holds Cas' chin gently and kisses his nose, then his lips. "You did an amazing job, but dude, how many birds did you have to kill to get all those feathers? They're so pretty..." He runs his hand through the wings and his eyes widen at how soft and silky they feel.

Cas blushes and looks away. "They're actually not bird feathers, they're mine."

Dean's jaw dropped and his hand shot back. "What...Really?" 

Cas swallows, makes eye contact with Dean and smiles. "Really."

Cas turns back to the mirror and continues admiring his hard effort. He starts to laugh. A real, genuine sign of happiness and it makes Dean's heart warm.

"What are you giggling about?" Dean murmurs into Cas' neck and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"It's weird. I'm wearing fake wings over my real ones. To be honest I feel like a real assbutt."

Dean stops moving and raises an eyebrow, his lips tugging upwards. "Assbutt?"

"It's funnier in Enochian." Cas shrugs.

Dean bites the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing.

' _Something about Cas' innocence was incredibly attractive.'_ Dean thinks.

He pushes Cas back into the wall behind him and closes the gap between them, smirking when he hears the moan that leaves Cas' lips. Cas pushes him away gently, but has lust filled in his eyes.

"Let me take these off before they break." Cas slides off the fake wings and places them near the sink before pulling Dean back in for a heated kiss.

"You can...take the rest...off too...if you want.." Dean breathes heavily between sloppy kisses.

Clashing teeth, rough grips and sweaty skin, it is all very rushed. Almost like they can't get enough of each other. It is perfectly imperfect and Dean loves every second of it. Cas' hand leaves Dean's hair to take off his coat, and then his shirt. Dean repeated the action as he pushed Cas towards Dean's room and onto his bed. They are both left topless, sprawling and pulling each other in as close as possible. Dean feels Cas' bulge underneath him  _and god it is big_. He runs his hand down Cas' torso and then palms the bulge when he reaches it. Cas bucks his hips upwards in response and a low growl leaves his lips, which is the hottest fucking thing Dean has ever heard.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Dean whispers into Cas' ear as he slides his hand down Cas' pants and into his boxers.

Dean grins to himself as Cas throws his head back and moans his name, causing Dean to get terrible hard also. He continues touching the angel until Cas finally comes, making a mess in his pants.

"...Fuck...Dean..." Cas heaves, trying to catch his breath. 

Dean kisses Cas again, but it is slower and more gentle this time. 

"Good?" He questions when he pulls away.

Cas gives a quick small nod. "That was...wow..." He sighs as Dean moves off him to lay beside him. "Humans are so interesting."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for smut 8-) Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been so terrible with updating, it's like my life just got busy out of nowhere. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dean decides that touching Cas is probably his favourite thing in the world. His love for hearing Cas moan Dean's own name is equal to his love for pie, maybe even more. But if there is anything better than touching Cas, it is Cas touching  _him._ That angel mouth sure could do wonders, and just the thought of it makes him crave more. Dean wants _so much more._  Part of it terrifies him. He knows about how two boys have sex. He knows how frowned upon it is. But none of it seems to matter, because this is  _Cas_. And whether Cas is a boy, girl or a fucking penguin, he will still want him. Dean wants him more than anything.

They never talk about it, though. They go as far as touching and blow jobs but none of them dare to bring up going further. Dean wonders if Cas even knows  _how_  to go further. Should Dean make the first move? The question ponders endlessly in his thoughts, but he doesn't want to offend the angel. It is already bad enough what they are doing. Dean knows that homosexuality is a 'sin' and the fact that Cas is an angel of God makes it all seem so much worse. He is scared that others angels will find out. That Cas will get sent to hell for doing such a thing. He is so, so scared.

When Dean brings the subject of matter up, Cas stares at him, his eyes soft, slightly confused and his head cocked to the right. 

"Please do not worry about me, Dean. That is the last thing I want you to do." Cas speaks, his voice almost a whisper. "Don't be scared. If you have faith, then you shouldn't be scared of anything." 

Dean drowns in the eyes that are locked on his. "I just...don't want to lose you." His eyes well up with tears and he huffs out a small laugh, wiping them and sniffing his nose. "This is turning into way too much of a chick flick moment."

Cas places a hand softly on Dean's cheek and smiles as Dean leans into the touch. 

"And what's so bad about that? Love is a beautiful thing, Dean."

Dean swallows hard, his breath caught in his throat. "Cas...I-"

"Shhhhh," Cas wipes away the tears that have fallen down Dean's face and he leans in slowly, stopping just as their lips brush against each other. "I know, baby...I know..."

"I just...So much...You're everything..." Dean baffles, his words tangling in a knot, but still, Cas seems to make sense of them, like he is reading Dean's thoughts.

"Shhhh," Cas repeats, the vibration of his lips against Dean's making Dean shiver. "I want to try something."

And if Dean thinks his heart couldn't thud any louder, he is mistaken. 

"...W-What?" Dean stutters, running his tongue over his lips, anticipation sparking through his blood.

Cas unbuttons the shirt he is wearing and pulls it off, leaving his top half bare-skinned. Dean observes in silence, his eyes slit in a gaze.

 "Close your eyes." Cas speaks, his voice calm, but slightly firm. "Trust me."

Dean's eyes widen but he nods quickly after and his eyes flutter closed.

"Have faith, Dean. Don't be scared." Cas' breath tickles his skin. "Now open them."

Dean flicks his right eye open slowly, and then soon his left. And when he looks at Cas, he almost forgets how to get oxygen to his lungs.

A pair of enormous, creamy coloured and fluffed up wings are hanging from Cas' back. Cas' eyes are wide now, staring back at Dean, taking in his reaction. Dean can tell that Cas is nervous. He can tell by his flushed cheeks and his lips that are pursed together and his  _wings. Oh, god, his wings._ It is almost like they leaked emotion. Dean knows that Cas can read his mind, but often chooses not to because he is respectful of privacy, but for once, Dean feels like  _he_  can read Cas. The way the wings are hanging so elegantly, moving so softly, but tightening themselves behind Cas' back. There is no way to describe the true beauty of them. Dean tries, in his mind, and his thoughts cross to a lazy sunset on a grainy beach, the breeze leaving goosebumps on his skin, but even that thought is nowhere near how beautiful Cas' wings are.

"I am so, so in love with you." Dean breathes out the words like it is the most simple thing he ever could have said. He doesn't even have time to redden from realisation of what he just admitted because Cas' lips are suddenly smushed against his and he is straddling Dean, grinding his hips down against him.

Dean kisses back with every fiber of his being. He feels his bones ignite at Cas' touch, his veins turning to fire. Dean breaks away for a moment to pull off his shirt before pulling Cas back in, grinning at the skin-on-skin contact. Cas pushes Dean back down onto the mattress and rolls them both over before pushing himself back up so Dean is wrapped around Cas instead. Dean's jaw drops when Cas' wings envelope themselves around the both of them, like they are a secret hidden away from everything and everyone. 

"Do you want to touch them?" Cas whispers, his voice rough and even lower than usual.

Dean stares at Cas and licks his lips, nodding in agreement, before his hand digs itself into Cas' left wing, grabbing a handful of feathers and pulling on them gently. Cas leans his head against Dean's shoulder, a very inhuman noise leaving his lips, causing Dean to pull his hand back.

"Cas? Did I hurt you?!" Dean lets out, fear suddenly rushing through his veins.

Cas turns his head to look up at Dean, his pupils are incredibly dilated, cheeks flushed and his mouth is parted slightly. It doesn't take long for Dean to catch on to what is happening.

Cas has told Dean once that his wings are private, but Dean wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that. It all makes sense to him now. Having Cas like this; so vulnerable, those lustful eyes locked directly on him. It sure is something. He feels himself so hard in his pants that it is starting to get painful and he aches to be touched, but this isn't about him. This is about Cas. This is about making Cas feel as heavenly as an angel could.

Dean brings his hand back up to Cas' wing and strokes it, more gently this time. Cas closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side as Dean starts nibbling his neck. 

"D-Dean..." Cas' manages to hitch out in between many shortened breaths.

"It's okay baby, I've got you...I've got you." Dean leans up to kiss Cas' wings, not being able to keep the grin off his face.

The world blurs out, and Cas feels like he had taken ecstasy. Dean continues to run his fingers through Cas' feathers, occasionally pinching a few, and Cas making wonderful noises in return. As Cas' moaning gets louder, his grip on Dean gets tighter, and Dean notices that his feathers are starting to become soaked in something that quite resembles the texture of... _oil?_  


Cas is covered in it. His wings just keep producing more and more until Cas suddenly cries out, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder for support and holding onto him so tightly that bruises started to show. Cas limps in Dean's arms and they stay like this for a while. Dean with his arms wrapped around Cas, and Cas with his wings wrapped around Dean.

"Dean?" Cas whispers, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I am very, very much in love with you also."


End file.
